


Violets are the Souls of Amethysts

by anupalya



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Escape, Gen, I'm really fucking sorry, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, but this is my headcanon, guys i'm so sorry, i'm probably going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupalya/pseuds/anupalya
Summary: Anne's past was dark, so she became the light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied child abuse/rape, coping mechanisms, vague descriptions of injuries as a result of sexual assault
> 
> My friend and I discussed this before, and I had to write it down. As much as it hurts, I find this highly likely, given what we were told about Anne's past, and what we know about her coping mechanisms.

The fairies always come out at night.

Anne knows this, because that is when Mr. Thomas always comes in, reeking of drink and sweat as he stumbles towards her.  Perhaps he is like Charon, who ferries souls to the next world, only his arrival heralds the crossing to a land filled with more wonders than Elysium could hold.

Anne’s mind is set free at night, pushed out with little nudges from her soul that are gentler than Mr. Thomas’s hands.  She romps with the fairies under infinite stars and plays in fields full of violets, which the Fairy Queen tells her are the souls of amethysts.

And when the time comes to return home, she does not question if she is sore in strange places, or if she is bleeding in places that should see no blood for at least three more years.  It is the price to pay, after all, a sacrifice by a heroine to dance with the fairies every night.

After all, says Cordelia as Anne looks into the glass, the bruises are a lovely shade of purple against her red hair, like violets under the sunrise when the fairies send her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with questions and constructive criticism! I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
